


You're the Onesie for Me

by werewolfsaz



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bossy Danny, Gags, Gift Giving, M/M, Sexual Content, as in noise muffling not jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1585094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with Grace's gift and kind of... got out of control</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're the Onesie for Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gem1n12505](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gem1n12505/gifts).



> I'm sorry it's been so long since I posted anything. This is an early birthday gift for my lovely Donna. Hope it's ok babe.  
> Comments, as they ever were, are welcome and loved.  
> Enjoy :)

Danny had been snappy and more irritable than usual the whole two weeks Grace had been away in England. Steve had done his best to smooth the blonde man's ruffled feathers but eventually even he had backed off, leaving Danny to his epic strop. But now his little girl was back and Danny was in a fantastic mood. She had run into his arms in the airport, shrieking with glee as he picked her up and hugged her so hard he was almost afraid he'd hurt her.

"Danno, Danno!" she cried. "I got everyone presents!"  
He hadn't really been listening, had only cared that his baby was back and now he got to have her for two weeks. She chatted endlessly as they packed her things in the car and Danny loved every second of it. When he pulled up at his apartment, he was surprised that Steve's truck wasn't there. Then he remembered how awful he'd been to his partner for the last fortnight. Promising to himself to call and apologize the instant they got indoors, he loaded himself up with Gracie's bags.

However, it was a couple of days before Danny made that call. Grace was so excited then so exhausted, that he didn't have the time. Finally, on a rare quiet spell, he managed to call Steve.  
"McGarrett."  
Just that sent a shiver down Danny's spine. He hadn't realized how much he'd been missing Steve.  
"Hey, Steve, I just wanted to call and say sorry for being a giant pain in the ass while Grace was gone," he started, running a hand through his hair.  
"Hey, no problem, Danno. I know it was hard on you," Steve forgave. His voice was low and warm, the way he got whenever Danny did something dumb but kind of cute. "I wanted to give you guys some space or I'd have called sooner."

Danny's heart melted. He spent so much time with daredevil Steve, he tended to forget there was a sweet, tender guy under all that machismo.  
"Well, Gracie has a present for you and she's been on at me to visit Uncle Steve and play at his house. If you're not busy, we could pop over?"  
Danny had never felt this nervous asking to go to the McGarrett house. Usually he just barged in, made himself right at home. Since their partnership had turned into something more, however, he felt like he should ask at least.

"That would be great!" Steve crowed, delighted. "Give me half an hour to get home and clean up then come on by. I can't wait to see Gracie." His voice, already low, dropped again, becoming almost a purr. "And you."  
Danny tingled all over. Damn that man and his voice.  
“We’ll be there,” he managed to husk out, body burning at just the thought of Steve.

It took a while to get Grace settled once they reached the McGarrett house. She was so excited to see Uncle Steve that she barely stopped talking long enough to breathe. Then, out of her backpack, she whipped the all important gift. It was wrapped in camouflage paper, much to both Steve and Danny’s amusement.  
“I saw this when Grandmother took us shopping and I just knew I had to get it for you, Uncle Steve,” the girl grinned.

Raising a wary eyebrow, the tall SEAL took the package and carefully peeled it open. For a moment he thought there was more wrapping paper inside until he realized that this camouflage was slightly different in color. He pulled the present out and stared, dumbfounded, as it unraveled. He didn’t know what to say but he knew Gracie was watching, waiting for him to say something.

Refusing to meet Danny’s gaze, even though he could hear him desperately trying to stifle his laughter, Steve held up the onesie, admiring it for Grace to see.  
“It’s perfect, Gracie, thank you,” he said, smiling happily. She squealed in delight, running to hug him tightly. He squeezed back, grateful and humbled by her thoughtfulness.

“Promise me you’ll wear it to bed tonight,” she pleaded, gazing up at him with her huge, puppy dog eyes. How could Steve refuse? When her father used that look it always got the SEAL to do exactly as he wanted.  
“I promise,” he swore. “Would you guys like to stay over tonight? We can do something tomorrow then, maybe go swimming with the dolphins?”  
“Can we, Danno?” Gracie begged. “Oooh, please!”  
“How could I refuse?” Danny laughed.

**  
The rest of the day was spent playing on the beach. Steve had a great time playing in the sea with Grace but every once and awhile he felt the weight of Danny’s gaze on him. He’d turn to find blue eyes burning into him, a sly smirk on those wicked lips and it made him shudder.

Dinner was a fairly quiet affair. Grace had run herself to near exhaustion and she was still a little jet lagged from the trip. Danny insisted she shower and head straight to bed despite her protests that she wasn’t sleepy at all.  
“Besides, Uncle Steve hasn’t put his onesie on yet.”

Danny turned to his partner with a smirk.  
“An excellent point, Gracie. We can’t let him wriggle out of a promise now can we? Hop to it, super SEAL. My baby girl wants to see you in her gift before she goes to sleep.”  
Steve blushed, hoping that Grace had forgotten his promise but she had inherited her father’s knack for forgetting nothing embarrassing. Excusing himself, he went upstairs to change.

Danny brushed and braided Grace’s hair, talking quietly to her while they waited. It was a special treat to sleep over at Uncle Steve’s, one the girl loved and Danny could deny her nothing. He heard the faint tread on the stairs and turned, ready to launch a volley of scathing wit on the taller man. Instead, his mouth stayed open, eyes huge.

Steve looked amazing. His hair was ruffled from getting changed, his cheeks still a little pink as his self consciously stood in the hall. The onesie fit perfectly, snug in all the right places, hugging his lean frame in a very flattering manner. Danny let his eyes trail slowly over the camo clad figure, from toes to hair, then locked eyes with Steve.

The SEAL shivered at the heat in Danny’s gaze. Those expressive blue eyes glowed with barely suppressed lust. But the taller man’s attention was pulled away from his blonde lover by Gracie’s squeal of delight.  
“It’s perfect!” she crowed, running to hug Steve tightly. “Do you like it? Really really?”  
“Really I do,” he smiled, stroking her soft hair gently. “Now, I think you should head on up to bed or you’ll be too tired for the dolphins tomorrow.”

Danny stood slowly, face carefully blank as he followed his daughter up the stairs. He shot Steve one lustful glance before he disappeared from view but it left the SEAL in no doubt as to his immediate future. Trying to swallow passed his sudden nerves, Steve got two beers from the kitchen and settled on the couch.

He heard Danny coming but didn’t look round, pretending to be engrossed in something on the news.  
“You look utterly ridiculous,” Danny murmured as he sat next to Steve, taking his beer. “I don’t know what possessed her to buy it but thank you for putting it on. It meant a lot to her.”  
“Anything for Grace, you know that,” Steve replied with a shrug. Suddenly he felt the couch shift as Danny stood, eyes smouldering down at Steve.

“Stand up,” the blonde ordered, the tone in his voice brooking no argument. “Take that stupid thing off then kneel back down, facing the couch.”  
Steve’s whole face went bright red but he did as Danny ordered, the onesie crumpled on the cushions by his head. He heard the rustle of clothes being removed, heard them landing in a heap on the floor somewhere behind him. Then Danny was there, radiating heat along his back.

Steve jumped at the first faint brush of lips, a soft groan escaping as Danny’s tongue traced the length of his spine. When sharp teeth nipped at the nape of his neck, the bigger man let out a yelp.  
“Hush,” Danny ordered in a low voice. “We don’t want to wake Grace.”  
Biting his lip, Steve nodded. He usually made a lot of noise when they made love and he knew Danny loved it. This was going to be a challenge.

As Danny expertly worked his body, never allowing Steve to turn or touch him in return, the SEAL fought hard to control his voice. He was doing fine right up to the moment that Danny plunged one finger into him. He groaned, long and loud, all thoughts of silence flying from his mind. “That won’t do, Steven,” Danny chastised. A hand reached passed Steve’s head, snagged the onesie and pulled it closer. Leaning over his tall lover, the blonde cop pushed one sleeve into Steve’s open, panting mouth.  
“Maybe this will help,” he grinned, bending to nip along the tanned column o his lover’s neck.

That was all the warning Steve got. The next movement he felt was Danny’s hot, heavy cock pushing into him. He cried out, hands scrambling against the cushions, back bowing in pleasure. Thankfully, his cries were perfectly muffled by Gracie’s gift. This turned out to be a major blessing as Danny continued to pound into him.

Normally their love making was slow, sensual, a gentle expression of their passion for each other. This, however, was fast, almost brutal and Steve loved every second. He felt helpless, pinned against the couch by Danny’s body, unable to touch his lover, noises of pleasure muffled by the improvised gag. The feeling of so utterly possessed was not something he’d ever thought he wanted until this moment.

“Touch yourself,” came Danny’s snarl right next to his ear. He could feel the tension in his blonde lover, knew he was racing towards climax and the thought alone pushed Steve close to the edge himself. He managed three or four rough strokes on his aching cock, Danny slamming into him from behind, before he had to bite down on the onesie, stifling his screams of pleasure as he came as much as possible.

Danny listened to the muffled cries, a satisfied smirk on his face as his own orgasm swept through him. He stood still for several long seconds, letting the fireworks in his brain finish their display before he moved away and slumped on the couch next to Steve. The SEAL was breathing hard, face bright red and sweaty, hair plastered to his forehead, eyes closed.

He slowly removed the gag, sucking in deep, cool breaths as he did.  
“Best…Gift…Ever…” he panted, opening his eyes to grin at Danny. “I think I might have to spoil Grace tomorrow. Anything she wants. Ice cream, shave ice, a pony, it’s hers.”  
Danny’s quiet laughter floated through the house, drifting passed the oblivious little girl asleep upstairs, dreaming of dolphins.


End file.
